


Lost Cheerleader

by nebsie



Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, oikawacentric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebsie/pseuds/nebsie
Summary: Oikawa has made his way to Tokyo, still drunk. Sakusa tries his best to keep his treasure to himself, but unfortunately, Oikawa has friends in town, and they are eager to meet up with their idol.Meanwhile, Iwaizumi gathers a rescue team to get their captain back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Everyone, Oikawa Tooru/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Cheerleader Oikawa [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082708
Comments: 57
Kudos: 130





	Lost Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> sorrryyy for taking so long! I had so many ideas for this chapter and it was hard trying not to include them all! I hope I managed to keep the chapter somewhat readable!!!
> 
> anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support and comments!! I loooove reading them!! <3<3<3
> 
> Also warning!! I may take longer to finish the next, and final, part of this series, because I may try to draw Oikawa in all the cheerleading outfits so far!! I'll put a link in the next part then!! 
> 
> fjaiofjsiskf apologies for this absolute mess, please enjoy yet another adventure!

“So, you’re a setter?” Iizuna, captain of Itachiyama’s volleyball team, leaned over his seat to get closer to the pretty treasure Sakusa had picked up.

“Yes, the _best”,_ Oikawa replied, still slurring slightly.

By now the bus ride had been going on for a bit, the first half of it having been spent with Sakusa asking Oikawa about the sparkly outfit he was wearing. His interrogation had earned him the knowledge of Oikawa’s cheerleading gigs, and the fact that Oikawa had been a shot boy and therefore, as he himself had put it, a teeny-weeny bit tipsy. Most importantly, Sakusa had found out how this all had started, and it had definitely hit a nerve within him. Ushijima, the traitor, hadn’t told Sakusa that he had gotten Oikawa to cheerlead for Shiratorizawa – and Sakusa and Ushijima would text daily! Ushijima had even sent Sakusa pictures of his dumb, uninteresting tomato plant and its progress! But not of Oikawa!

“He’s the best”, Sakusa agreed, his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. He disrespectfully glared at Iizuna, wanting the other boys and their nasty germs to stay away from Oikawa.

“And you play for Aoba Johsai?” Komori tilted his head to the side, barely sitting in his seat to get a better look at Oikawa.

“Bingo!” Oikawa cheered. He leaned his head against Sakusa’s shoulder sleepily, still drunk. The alcohol was slowly going through his system, however, and he was starting to get drowsy as a result. “Now stop with the interrogation. The great, amazing Oikawa Tooru needs his beauty sleep.”

“You? Beauty sleep?” Iizuna didn’t back away, still wanting more of Oikawa’s attention. He ignored the way Sakusa was murdering him with his eyes. Instead, he looked at Oikawa’s lashes, fluttering sleepily as he stared at them with his hazy gaze. The rest of his symmetrical face was hidden behind that dumb mask Sakusa had made him wear. “You don’t need any of that!”

Oikawa straightened up, making Sakusa frown at the lack of cuddling, and did a ridiculous pose, lifting his nose high up in the air. “I know, I know, I’m the epitome of beauty”, he bragged. Alcohol really did boost his confidence through the roofs. Normally, Iwaizumi would have been there to ground him. Now he wasn’t there and the Itachiyama players only seemed to feed his ego.

“You are!” Komori agreed. Used with Sakusa’s nasty scowls, he too was able to dismiss the way the ace spiker was burning holes into him. “So… you single?”

“No”, Sakusa said before Oikawa could answer, bringing Oikawa back in to lean on his shoulder in order to emphasize what he had meant. Yes, Sakusa knew he and Oikawa weren’t dating yet. _Yet._ That was the keyword really. Considering how well they had gotten along over hair products and scented hand sanitizers, it wouldn’t be long until they became official, however. Perhaps the appropriate courting gift would be a basket of hair masks and hand sanitizers? And a package of milk bread, as the setter had been whining for some earlier.

“My girlfriend dumped me”, Oikawa sniffled against Sakusa’s shoulder, all of a sudden emotional. His eyes teared up with sadness.

“What?!” Iizuna almost ripped his hair off. Someone had been lucky enough to date this god and had dumped him?

“Woah, she really made the biggest mistake in the history of mankind”, Komori murmured to himself, shades of disbelief over his face.

“Guys, will I _ever_ find someone?” Oikawa whined, his long lashes now wet and appearing even darker. His eyes somehow managed to look even larger and even more sparkly. Sakusa felt his heart being squeezed by the way Oikawa looked up at him and the others surrounding him.

“Of course you will!” Iizuna said quickly. He was still not quite over the fact that someone had dumped Oikawa.

“Really? Do you think so too, Omi-chan?” he asked sadly, hopefully, desperately. Sakusa almost got down on the disgusting floor in the bus to propose right there and then.

“Yes. Oikawa, I know we just met but…” he started, not sounding as dramatic and romantic as he had wished. Somehow, his tone always stayed rude and edgy. Most often, he liked it, as it kept people away. But this time he really would have wished for more captivating social skills. “I feel we really get along well…” Oikawa blinked up at him in curiosity.

Then, before Sakusa had a chance to finish his sentence, a loud gasp.

“Is that your phone Omi-chan!? Looks so new! Can I take selfies with it? I bet the camera quality is good”, Oikawa slurred, reaching over to the phone in Sakusa’s pocket. When the pale hand touched his thigh, Sakusa tried to be as polite and gentleman-like as possible, reminding himself of the fact that Oikawa was drunk and unaware of how he was touching others. Still, Sakusa was forced to awkwardly clear his throat to hide the surprised yelp he had let out at the touch.

“It is new, and I keep it cleaned to avoid germs from gathering on it”, he explained. He swiped his finger over the screen to type in his passcode, allowing Oikawa access.

“Let’s take a selfie, Omi-chan!” Oikawa demanded, swaying a bit as he held up the phone. “Don’t look that dull, do a cute face! And a peace sign!” he instructed, grabbing Sakusa’s fingers to get them in the right position. Sakusa awkwardly obeyed, never having posed for a photo before. He had always opted for just glaring into the camera, displeased and uncomfortable. This time he swallowed his pride and held up his fingers to match Oikawa.

The first two photos were only of Oikawa and Sakusa, but then Komori and Iizuna, the bastards, leaned in and photobombed their cute photoshoot. Either way, Sakusa felt blessed, as the photos would be saved on _his_ phone. In fact, he already knew what his new wallpaper picture was going to be.

“We look so cool”, Oikawa said arrogantly, slow fingers moving to open Sakusa’s social media accounts. Sakusa almost protested but then decided against it, seeing how all Oikawa was doing was posting them on Sakusa’s account and tagging himself in the photo. “There! The great Oikawa Tooru just fixed your social media presence!”

“Oh, can we take selfies too, Oikawa?” Komori asked eagerly, leaning way too close to Sakusa’s liking now. Therefore, the germaphobe pushed his cousin away slightly, reminding him of the fact that he had been the one to find Oikawa and get him on the bus with them.

“We’re almost at the bus station so there is no time”, Sakusa told Komori coldly.

“Really?! Wow, I’m so excited be in Tokyo. Of course, I’ve been here before, many times”, a slight exaggeration, but no one had to know that.

“Of course you have”, Sakusa said calmly, his voice softer than what any of his teammates ever had heard.

Just then, the bus stopped, and the boys slowly started getting up from their seats. Sakusa hovered close to Oikawa, as the drunk setter was quite unaware of the fact that he was wearing a miniskirt and that it definitely had slid up his thighs while seated. Carefully, Sakusa tried tugging it back down, just to make sure no one would be seeing too much of something they weren’t supposed to see.

Once outside, Oikawa started wandering off into a random direction, way too confident considering he had absolutely no idea of where he was. And considering he didn’t have a phone or a wallet. Therefore, Sakusa grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

“Wrong direction”, he said grumpily. He frowned and temporarily set his gym bag aside to take the jacket of his jersey off. Then, he placed it over Oikawa’s slender shoulders. “It’s cold. Don’t want you to get sick.”

“Thank you”, Oikawa said in reply, looking sluggish and sleepy. In fact, he was blinking slowly, eyes even more hazed than before. “Where are we going now? I think I need to rest for a little bit before going shopping.”

“We’re going to my house”, Sakusa said, starting to lead Oikawa away. He saw how the other Itachiyama members stared after him, but he didn’t care. He had been the one to find Oikawa – finders, keepers, or however the saying went.

“Perfect!” he sang, really needing some rest now. He clung to Sakusa, head feeling heavy from sleepiness. He closed his eyes as his legs moved on their own, letting the stranger he just had met a few hours ago lead the way. If he had been sober, he would have realized that this really hadn’t been his brightest idea.

But Oikawa was drunk. So, in his mind this all was just a great adventure. Something cool and daring that only celebrities like him could do.

X

It was an emergency meeting, taking place in Iwaizumi’s bedroom. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were sitting on the floor, legs crossed and a bit too amused over Iwaizumi’s distress. Their vice-captain was walking around in panicked circles while insisting that he wasn’t really, truly, actually _worried_ about Oikawa. Just a bit concerned, like a normal person would be when their friend got up on a random bus and disappeared. Drunk. Without any belongings.

“So, let me get this straight”, Matsukawa began, watching how Iwaizumi walked back and forth from his window to his desk for probably the one hundredth time, “Oikawa got drunk”, a grunt and a nod, “then proceeded to wander off”, again, a nod, “and then got on some random bus with a bunch of volleyball players?” Iwaizumi nodded once more, staring at them seriously.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a glance, faces blank for a couple of seconds. The first to burst out laughing was Hanamaki.

“Impressive! You managed to lose him, big time!” he snickered.

“Yeah, dude. _You_ were the one who told _us_ to protect him”, Matsukawa smirked. “And now you lost him. All by yourself.”

“I know that! Stop laughing, for fuck’s sake!” Iwaizumi growled loudly, pulling at his hair. “Worst of all, he was still wearing that outfit! And you know how he looks like in those outfits!”

“Oh, we _know_ ”, Matsukawa was still chuckling. “All I have to say is that you fucked up.”

“I assume you called us in to find him?” Hanamaki leaned back on the floor while Matsukawa picked up his phone to check his messages. “What did you think we could do to help? Rattle a bag of milk bread around the streets to lure him back home?”

“Yes..?” Iwaizumi said, dumbfounded.

“God, I kinda get why Oikawa keeps calling you a gorilla now”, Matsukawa face-palmed. “Anyway, there is no way we’ll find him by just searching the streets. The bus could have gone anywhere. He might be on the airport right now, trying to head to Argentina. Either way, someone will send him back home sooner or later. Or then he’ll call us when he sobers up.”

“Or”, Hanamaki grabbed Matsukawa’s phone, seeing how he ignorantly scrolled past some important selfies, “we follow this”, he held up the phone to show Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi leaned down to inspect the photos. Oikawa, now wearing a facemask for some reason, posing with an intimidating-looking guy who also wore a facemask. The important detail wasn’t whether the black-haired dude was or wasn’t scary, however, but the fact that the photos had been posted under his username, Oikawa only tagged in the photo. They now had a name for the person Oikawa had gone with.

“He appears to be heading to Itachiyama with Sakusa Kiyomi”, Hanamaki read, Matsukawa also blinking at the discovery. “I’ll message this Sakusa-fella”, he said.

“No”, Iwaizumi crossed his arms. “Matsukawa. Drive us to Tokyo.”

“What?!” Matsukawa choked out.

“You bragged about getting your driver’s license and your uncle’s old car last week”, Iwaizumi muttered. “Drive us to Tokyo.”

“But- I haven’t really driven long distances yet!” Matsukawa protested.

“Road trip time!” Hanamaki only sang. “Guys, I have the _best_ playlist for this occasion.”

“…Makki why do you have a playlist called _Kidnapping Oikawa?”_ Iwaizumi grumbled.

“No time for dumb questions, we have to go save our captain!”

X

Loud, sleepy, and admittedly enough _annoying_ whines left Oikawa’s lips every other step. He blabbered on about the most trivial things, such as one of his friends not noticing his new socks or an ex-girlfriend who never had gotten him flowers. His favorite flowers were irises, he remarked as a sidenote, and Sakusa couldn’t help but to wonder if it was a hint of some sort.

Either way, Sakusa forgave the whining thanks to the soft, squishy cheek on his shoulder and the curly, smooth hair against his neck. Besides, he barely had time to listen as they scurried through the streets, busy trying to keep people’s gazes off of Oikawa. Oikawa was, after all, still wearing the glittery, captivating outfit that revealed a bit too much of his body.

“And anyway, so, then Ushiwaka, the bastard”, how the whining had gone from irises to Ushijima was beyond Sakusa’s understanding, “tells me I should have gone to Shiratorizawa! Can you believe it?! He’s such a jerk!”

“He is”, Sakusa agreed hesitantly, partly feeling bad for badmouthing one of his closest friends. In an instant, he recalled that Ushijima in fact _was_ a jerk for not telling Sakusa about Oikawa’s cheerleading gigs. No, Ushijima was even worse than a jerk. He was a germ. A huge, stoic germ.

“Right?! Ugh, everyone tells me I’m too petty, but they just don’t get how horrendous my life is sometimes”, Oikawa kept whining, eyes barely open at this point. “Did I tell you my alien sweater got a stain of- wait”, he stopped talking, which alarmed Sakusa more than the loud whines.

“What”, Sakusa turned to look at him, seeing how he stared at something, eyes squinted in concentration.

“Kuro-chan!” Oikawa called out, apparently spotting an acquaintance. “Yahoo! Over here!”

“Oikawa?!” a tall, black-haired boy wearing a red jersey turned around, smiling widely. Next to him was a considerably shorter boy, holding his phone and a chocolate bar hanging from his mouth. “What a surprise!”

“This is Kuro-chan!” Oikawa told Sakusa proudly, suddenly no longer leaning against the broad shoulder he selfishly had used as a pillow, and instead waddled up to Kuroo. “See? I told you I have friends in Tokyo!”

“Wow, Oikawa, you look amazing”, Kuroo said, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. The two had been texting a lot ever since Oikawa had cheered for Nekoma – Kuroo even sent him gifts by mail sometimes. The captain of Nekoma glared at Sakusa over Oikawa’s shoulder as he embraced him. Of course, Kuroo recognized him. Sakusa Kiyomi. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s always good to see me”, Oikawa pulled away from the hug to do a spin, making his skirt go up. Kenma almost dropped his phone. “Ah, yahoo Ken-chan!”

“Hello…” Kenma greeted, face red. Luckily, he only had to hold his phone closer to his face to be able to hide his flustered state.

“Oikawa, come back here, we have to sanitize your hands again”, Sakusa said. He too recognized Kuroo – captain of Nekoma. He didn’t like the way the guy smirked at him while he kept his arm hoisted over Oikawa’s shoulders as if he owned him. Kuroo was ruining Oikawa with his nasty germs. At this rate Sakusa would have to bathe Oikawa. Wait… _bathe Oikawa..?_

“Let’s go sing karaoke”, Kuroo said before Oikawa had time to reply. He had noted that Oikawa smelled of beer while hugging him, and pairing that together with the fact that his face was red, he had deduced that Oikawa was _drunk._ The smartest idea was to join in on the fun. “My aunt owns a place. I get free drinks and snacks.”

“Free?” Oikawa’s tired, hazy eyes brightened up at the word as if it was sacred. “Yes! Besides, I’m amazing at singing!”

“Karaoke sounds fun…” three words Kuroo never would have expected Kenma to say. He froze for a few seconds, staring at his childhood friend in shock. Then he gathered himself, clearing his throat.

“That’s settled then! Sorry my dude, but Oikawa will be coming with us now! You get it right? It’s a family business, so only friends and family allowed”, Kuroo said, smiling innocently at Sakusa. The latter returned the glare with a furious glare.

“Bye Omi-chan! I’ll talk to you later”, Oikawa waved drunkenly, quick to switch teams for free treats.

Then Kuroo started leading him down the street. Unfortunately for Sakusa, he was too much of a germaphobe to go push Kuroo’s hands off of Oikawa, and so, he only painfully watched his treasure disappear. He wasn’t going down this easily, however, and pulled his phone out to contact a friend for help…

Oikawa was now sandwiched between Kenma and Kuroo, still swaying. He had also started hiccupping now, laughing at his own high-pitched yelps. Kenma desperately tried ignoring how warm and nice Oikawa’s arm felt pressed against his shoulder, but it was difficult, the pale setter constantly close to him. Meanwhile, Kuroo leaned in to remove the facemask, mumbling that fresh air could help with the hiccups. In reality he just wanted to touch Oikawa’s lips while removing the mask.

The karaoke place was at the end of a narrow alley in Akihabara, rundown neon signs blinking pathetically on the facade. Kuroo’s aunt had been meaning to replace them for years now but hadn’t just gotten around doing it yet. Fortunately, Oikawa got distracted by the games Kenma were playing on his phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, still hiccupping.

The lobby of the establishment was dark but clean, having a modern feeling to it. Sleek black surfaces all over with an occasional poster and plant adorning the minimalist atmosphere. And most days, it was empty of people, especially this time of the day. Except today. Kuroo didn’t know what god was cursing him this time, but by the pay desk stood Bokuto and Akaashi, chatting up Kuroo’s aunt in an attempt to get free drinks and snacks.

“I’m telling you, I’m friends with Kuroo!” Bokuto whined, hair slouching down sadly. He was in his emo mode again, it appeared, most likely heartbroken at being denied the free treats.

“Ah, Kuroo-san, Kenma-san”, Akaashi was the first to take notice of the trio who had entered. He froze for a couple of seconds as he took in the sight of Oikawa leaning his chin on Kenma’s head, swaying and dressed in a sparkly, slutty cheerleading outfit. “Oikawa-san..?”

“Oikawa?!” Bokuto gasped, his hair bouncing back up in excitement, as if he was a puppy. He was quick to ignore Kuroo’s aunt, who stood behind the desk with one eyebrow arched in clear confusion, and ran up to the cheerleader. “It really is you!”

“Hm?” Oikawa’s eyes barely left the phone screen, but when they did, his face broke into a drunken smile. “Oh, more of my dear fans! Yahoo!”

“What are you doing in Tokyo?” Akaashi asked politely, eyes still scanning over the outfit and the long legs.

Oikawa’s face poofed into a red mess at the sight of Akaashi, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that the setter of Fukurodani was good-looking. And in his drunken state he wasn’t able to filter himself as well as he would have liked to. “Aka-chan, you’re looking really pretty today”, he blurted out.

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to turn bright red, bringing up his hand to cover his mouth, lips quivering. Oikawa had both called him by his adorable nickname _and_ complimented him. Truthfully, Akaashi had been against the idea to go sing karaoke in the middle of the day. Now he was glad he had agreed to go with Bokuto – what a blessing it had turned out to be.

“Are you okay, Aka-chan?” Oikawa leaned closer, worried.

“He’s fine”, Kuroo smirked teasingly at Akaashi. Deep inside he was a bit jealous, but he was certain he soon would get Oikawa to compliment him as well. Besides, Kuroo was rather confident about his and Oikawa’s friendship – Oikawa did send him selfies daily. “Anyway, let’s go sing together!”

“Right! I will impress you all with my perfect singing voice”, Oikawa lifted his nose up, hands resting on his hips sassily. “Consider yourselves lucky!”

“I do!” Bokuto shouted a bit too loudly. “Very lucky!”

“Alright…” for the second time today, Kuroo stared in shock as Kenma willingly paused his game and set it aside.

“Auntie, bring us some beer!” Kuroo said with a grin. His aunt just chuckled happily.

“Right up Kuroo-kun”, her face brightened up. She did let Kuroo and his friends get an occasional beer here and there despite not being of legal age – she was rather free-spirited and had been drinking at his age too. “Now go have fun boys!”

“Oh, more beer! Hey, let’s take selfies!” Oikawa suggested as they walked towards one of the karaoke rooms.

X

It turned out that Matsukawa’s car wasn’t as posh and grand as he had advertised. No, it was a small, pathetic green thing and Iwaizumi sat in the front seat with his knees against his chest. Or that was how it felt, at least, as the space was so cramped. The seats were dusty and pale from hours of being in harsh sunlight. The car smelled too – of smoke and sand.

None of that mattered, Hanamaki’s obnoxious playlist blasting from the radio, and the trio now driving down the highway. Iwaizumi anxiously kept refreshing Oikawa’s social media accounts, waiting for updates. So far there really hadn’t been any since the selfies with Sakusa Kiyomi. Or, well, people had been leaving comments under the selfies, some of Oikawa’s fangirls seemingly shocked at seeing their idol wearing a glittery cheerleading outfit.

“I’m sure he will have made it back to Miyagi before we get to Tokyo”, Matsukawa commented as he gripped the steering wheel lazily. His anxiety about not having driven long distances before had died quickly, and the way he leaned back into his seat so carelessly was alarming Iwaizumi to jump out of the car before disaster took place.

“And how would he have done that? This Sakusa-guy is obviously planning on keeping him”, Iwaizumi said grumpily. He wasn’t even trying to mask his jealousy now, letting Hanamaki and Matsukawa snicker at his scowl.

“Or is he?” Hanamaki hummed from the backseat, leaning in between Iwaizumi’s and Matsukawa’s seats. “It seems our drama king just found new people to hang out with”, he grinned at his phone screen. Iwaizumi immediately refreshed Oikawa’s profile again, a new selfie popping up. No, it was several selfies and a few shaky, messy videos.

“Is that…” Iwaizumi’s blood went ice cold as he saw Kuroo leaning against Oikawa, hand resting on his exposed waist. “No.”

“Oh yes, it seems Oikawa found people from Nekoma and Fukurodani now”, Hanamaki laughed, looking through the videos and photos. Oikawa, singing karaoke and dancing around in his miniskirt. Oikawa, doing silly, ugly faces and dramatic poses. Oikawa, face red and possibly even drunker than before, resting his head in Akaashi’s lap, eyes barely open. The caption under the post probably described the mood the best: _im o ut whith firnesd!!_

“Ah, Fukurodani, our old friends”, Matsukawa sang lowly. That had been the gig where the revolution had happened. The gig where he had discovered Oikawa’s true potential for the first time. It had changed his life – suddenly he had grown rather immune to his captain’s childish whines.

“Matsukawa, drive faster”, Iwaizumi demanded. The sight of Oikawa cuddling Kuroo, practically sitting in his lap, was absolutely illegal.

“Speed limits are a thing, you know”, Matsukawa pointed out.

“Fuck.”

X

Kuroo Tetsurou was having the best day of his life. The fact that his chemistry quiz hadn’t gone as well as he had expected it to was long forgotten. All he focused on was the amazingly giddy feeling of watching a drunk Oikawa jump around while singing. Occasionally the captain of Seijoh would take a break, sitting down with his friends and draping himself over them, unaware of the closeness. Kuroo wasn’t the only one enjoying this show though, the other boys sitting down on the couch in the room as Oikawa kept offering them masterpiece after masterpiece.

“Kou-chan”, Oikawa slurred into the mic. “Come sing a duet with me!” the finger he was pointing at Bokuto swayed, altering between pointing at Bokuto and Kenma.

“Yes! Yes of course!” Bokuto quite literally jumped up from his seat, knocking both Kenma and Akaashi to the side as he jolted up. He was blushing madly, an intense look on his face. He was finally, _finally_ getting an opportunity to be close to his crush again!

“We will be singing this song right here”, Oikawa chose a random song that he didn’t even know the lyrics to. He had been doing that for a while now, slurring random tunes into the microphone, sounding worse than what he expected to. Fortunately for him, his brain filtered out the messy sounds and only made it sound perfect.

“Okay, I will _ace_ this!” Bokuto laughed obnoxiously, clearly a bit nervous over this.

Kenma slowly raised his phone again, ready to take another video. Oikawa had logged into his account on his phone and asked Kenma to document his greatness and post it online. Responsibly, Kenma had tried to explain that it perhaps wasn’t the best idea in the world to post photos while drunk. Oikawa had insisted and insisted, and now Kenma was stuck witnessing comment after comment riling in, people shocked and amused over the photos of the good-looking setter dancing around in a slutty cheerleading outfit. There was, however, one worrisome comment from a certain Iwaizumi Hajime. _YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS WHERE ARE YOU._

Conveniently, Kenma decided to ignore that particular comment, and instead tapped on the record-button as soon as the song started.

They didn’t even get to reach the chorus of the awful indie song Oikawa had picked out, because midway into the first verse, the door flung open, an intense atmosphere flooding into the light-hearted room.

“Oikawa”, it was Sakusa. He had returned – with Ushijima out of all people. One strong, tall wing spiker was already rather scary, but now there were two. Kuroo frowned in annoyance, aware that they would be able to snatch Oikawa away if they wanted to. “Come here. We need to clean you.”

“Ushiwaka-chan! Ew!” Oikawa threw his microphone aside to hide behind Bokuto. “Never in a million years!”

“Stop calling me that”, Ushijima said. Sakusa had texted him, saying it was an emergency. And Ushijima, who had started following Oikawa’s social media accounts under a fake name as his other accounts always had been blocked, had seen the selfies online. He had understood what was going on. “Come here. Let’s go to Shiratorizawa together.”

“Never!” Oikawa screeched. “It’s a horror house!”

“We have an observatory”, Ushijima coaxed.

“…You… You have?!” Oikawa peeked out from behind Bokuto’s broad shoulders, the captain of Fukurodani blushing furiously as Oikawa’s lips pressed against him when speaking. “I need proof of that before I agree to anything.”

“We have an observatory in our school as well”, Kuroo stood up, crossing his arms. “I bet it’s larger and better than yours. And closer.”

“Shiratorizawa’s observatory is brand-new”, Ushijima stated, Sakusa huffing in annoyance. Their plan wasn’t working as smoothly as they had anticipated it to.

“Exactly”, Sakusa nodded. “Come here now, Oikawa. I got you lemon-scented hand sanitizer and all.”

“Lemon”, Oikawa mumbled mindlessly, trying to sniff the air as if he already could smell the hand sanitizer.

“I will… get you milk bread”, Kenma spoke up shyly, no longer filming. “If you stay that is…”

“Milk bread”, Oikawa whipped his head to Kenma’s direction now, still pressed against Bokuto’s back, hiding.

“I will get you _two”,_ Ushijima held up his fingers for emphasis.

“Three! We’ll get him three!” Kuroo growled, provoked.

Soon they were caught in an angry argument, constantly upping the amount of milk breads they would be buying Oikawa. Bokuto and Akaashi, who were uninvolved in the fight, exchanged an awkward glance with each other. Oikawa himself was dozing off on Bokuto’s shoulder, hiccupping in his sleep. He was oddly used to people shouting around him thanks to Iwaizumi. In fact, the angry shouts only lulled him into a deeper sleep.

“Bokuto-san”, Akaashi murmured quietly, voice masked behind the furious shouts of Kuroo. “Pick Oikawa up. Then we run. Got it?”

“An escape plan? I like it”, Bokuto whispered back, slowly starting to settle Oikawa into his arms.

“We’re gonna head to Miyagi. Iwaizumi-san is coming to Tokyo and he won’t expect us to bring Oikawa back”, the murmur was accompanied by a confident smile.

“Good idea”, Bokuto now had managed to get Oikawa into his arms, holding him securely.

“Alright. Let’s go”, Akaashi whispered, gathering their bags quickly.

“I’m the greatest ace in all of Japan!” Bokuto shouted to Sakusa and Ushijima before bolting off, Akaashi following closely. And Oikawa just groaned sluggishly in his sleep.

X

It had been a long, tough adventure, if for nothing else than for the fact that Hanamaki’s playlist really was a huge pain to listen to. Iwaizumi was truthfully extremely satisfied that they finally were about to reach Tokyo. He was equally as grateful that Oikawa had tagged his location to the photos online, and now all Matsukawa would have to do was navigate through the busy streets of Tokyo to find the right place.

Or, well, that was what they thought, until Hanamaki almost choked on a shrimp chip he had been munching down.

“Mattsun, turn the car around”, he announced with a hoarse voice, coughing desperately.

Matsukawa arched his thick eyebrows, confused. “And why is that? Captain changed locations again?”

“He’s on a train”, Hanamaki stopped the playlist and increased the volume on his phone, the two others soon hearing the familiar, whiney voice. “He’s filming a livestream right now.”

Iwaizumi had never picked up his phone that fast before, opening said livestream with panicky fingers. Oikawa sat between Bokuto and Akaashi in a train seat, babbling on about how he had fallen asleep and woken up to a surprise trip. Akaashi and Bokuto seemed busy with something, fumbling with their bags as Oikawa filmed.

“So where are we going, Aka-chan?” Oikawa slurred and Iwaizumi was fairly certain he must have gotten more beer at some point to remain in that state.

“Back to Miyagi”, Akaashi said patiently. He slowly turned to face Oikawa, having been busy getting out the snacks they had gotten Oikawa on the way. “Wait”, he froze, seeing Oikawa hold up his phone and filming a livestream. And then, quickly and abruptly, the livestream ended with Akaashi tapping the screen.

“Ah, apparently the owls were trying to fly off in secret”, Hanamaki clicked his tongue in frustration.

“Told you he’d be back in Miyagi before us”, Matsukawa sighed, looking for a spot to turn the car around.

“This is the worst day of my life”, Iwaizumi rubbed his forehead, his stress levels shooting through the roofs now. He would have to put an end to the cheerleading madness as soon as possible. “Shittykawa better make up for this once he sobers up…”

“I think I have a good idea of how he could do that”, Matsukawa hummed.

X

Trains were convenient, which was their biggest perk. Unlike cars or buses, they didn’t have to stop in traffic lights or watch out for pedestrians. Furthermore, they could travel at a much higher speed. And finally, the risk for getting motion sick was minimal. For all these reasons, Akaashi had chosen to travel by train. And it had turned out to be the right option, Oikawa happily munching down the milk bread Bokuto had bought him, not throwing up despite his tipsy state.

Now, they were back in the streets of Miyagi. Akaashi had not been there more than once before, and therefore had to rely on the vague instructions Oikawa gave him. Bokuto focused on making sure Oikawa didn’t trip over his own feet, holding onto him protectively.

“So my house is… that way”, Oikawa pointed, frowning seriously.

“Alright”, Akaashi decided to trust him for now, and the trio started walking.

For a while they only chatted about neighborhoods and the weather, casual innocent conversations taking place. Even if Oikawa had both slept and eaten earlier, he was undeniably starting to reach his limits now, drowsier and drowsier each step. Akaashi hoped that they reached his house before he fell asleep – they did need him to give them directions after all.

“Oikawa, you’re really…” Bokuto started talking as they walked up a hill, arms still around the cheerleader to make sure he didn’t fall. “…I was wondering if you… You’re free next weekend…”

“I usually go running on Saturdays”, Oikawa slurred in reply, his usual skills to read a situation and a person perfectly gone. “But other than that… Well, on Sundays I have my skincare evening.”

“Ah, so perhaps you’d have time to…” Bokuto blushed hard, shutting his eyes in nervousness. “To go on a date…”

“Shittykawa! You fucking bastard!” a voice behind them roared. Oikawa yelped in response, visibly jumping. He knew this voice. And it was terrifying. “That’s right, you better be fucking scared!”

“Iwa-chan”, Oikawa turned around, trying to look cute and charming to get away with his punishment. He could tell it wasn’t working very well. “I was just out with some friends.”

“In Tokyo”, Matsukawa filled in, hand on his hip and a smirk on his face. “Your cute little Iwa-chan has been quite worried.”

“Not worried!” Iwaizumi hissed, clenching his fists.

“We’re simply bringing Oikawa-san home”, Akaashi said calmly. Bokuto’s hair had started slouching down sadly, his attempt to confess once again having been disrupted, by the same people even.

“Thanks, but we’ll take over from now on”, Hanamaki sang. They had been lucky to get back so fast. Matsukawa had parked the car by the train station after which the trio had run up the street that led towards Oikawa’s neighborhood, assuming he would be somewhere close. They had been right, of course.

“That won’t be necessary, Bokuto-san and I are more than capable of seeing Oikawa-san home”, Akaashi remained calm. He refused to back down, however. They finally had managed to get to spend some alone time with Oikawa, and he was going to make sure that he got an opportunity to tell the cheerleader that he found him pretty too, returning the compliment he had received earlier.

“Exactly”, Bokuto spoke in a pouty voice. “Just leave! You’re ruining my confession!”

“Confession?” Matsukawa tsked. “If anyone is gonna confess here, then it’s me.”

“You?!” Iwaizumi growled loudly. Iwaizumi had been waiting to confess for _years._ There was no way he’d let anyone do it before him. “No! No one confesses to anyone!”

“Ah”, Hanamaki blinked in sudden realization. ”And he’s gone again.”

He was right, Oikawa having snuck off once more. He had wanted to avoid Iwaizumi’s anger and had climbed up over the nearest wall, ending up at the backyard of a random house. The others hadn’t seen it, thankfully, and were now standing in the street dumbfounded.

X

The thing with math homework was that it was an absolute curse. A method of torture created by the most sadistic person in the history of mankind. Somehow this sadism was passed on from math teacher to math teacher, each of them always eager to send Kageyama home with a pile of dread in his hands. And so, he sat by his desk, rubbing his temples angrily in an attempt to understand the hieroglyphs before him. He had even opened his window, praying that fresh air would be his savior.

Then, in the midst of his concentration, a loud thump and a groan. He whipped his head to the side, seeing a stranger falling down from his opened window and onto his bed. Except, it wasn’t a stranger. It was his perfect, perhaps mildly annoying, upperclassman, rubbing his head slightly before settling down on the bed and closing his eyes. Oikawa, dressed in a sparkly cheerleading outfit, had appeared like a blessing to save Kageyama from math homework.

Incapable of resisting the temptation, Kageyama stood up and made his way to his bed, staring at how Oikawa fell asleep on his soft blanket. Was this some kind of invitation? Some kind of confession? Oikawa had, after all, climbed into _Kageyama’s_ bedroom, dressed in a sexy outfit. That had to mean something, right?

 _I knew it, I knew it. We always had a special bond as skilled setters,_ Kageyama thought, slowly sitting down by Oikawa. His upperclassman only shifted slightly in response before starting to snore softly. He did shiver though, most likely cold. Therefore, Kageyama slowly closed the window and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around his nude waist to keep him warm.

Slowly, as if scared Oikawa would wake up and kick him, he pressed his nose into Oikawa’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent. Oikawa still smelled the same as in middle school. It made Kageyama possessive. In fact, he decided right there and then that Oikawa now was his. Of course, he did nothing else but cuddle with him, but that was enough for him to mentally claim him.

Somewhere in the distance he heard his older sister call his name from downstairs. Apparently, someone was by the door, asking for him. Kageyama pretended not to hear, pretended that he was busy solving those headache-inducing math problems. He buried his nose further into Oikawa’s neck, catching scents of his shampoo now.

Next, the door to his bedroom was opened, a furious Iwaizumi standing there with the two other third years of Seijoh. Kageyama growled, holding Oikawa tighter.

“Kageyama”, Iwaizumi spoke. “I would never have thought you’d one day betray me like this.”

“Mine”, Kageyama replied, glaring. He had always respected Iwaizumi, but that was respect was now thrown out of the window. Oikawa still kept snoring, not even stirring in response.

“Release Oikawa”, Iwaizumi demanded, glaring back. He was not going to lose this staring contest, especially not to a brat two years younger than him. Who did Kageyama think he was, spooning Oikawa like that?

“Mine”, Kageyama repeated, possessive over what he saw as his.

“Hanamaki, Matsukawa”, Iwaizumi ordered.

“Right on, vice-captain”, Matsukawa said, stretching his neck lazily. Hanamaki followed Matsukawa’s actions before the duo walked up to the bed, smirking down at Kageyama dangerously.

There were growls and protests and eventually a loud screech from the cheerleader waking up and discovering he was cuddling with one of his mortal enemies. Just like Kageyama had feared, he was kicked off the bed, and Oikawa instinctively leapt up to Iwaizumi, forgetting that he was angry with him.

“Iwa-chan! That was horrible, Tobio-chan was hugging me!” he whined, clinging to the arm of his best friend childishly.

“You are an absolute idiot”, Iwaizumi said, picking Oikawa up and flinging him over his shoulder, just to make sure he didn’t wander off again. His actions earned him an annoyed groan from Oikawa, the setter kicking at him pathetically. “You owe us, big time.”

“Owe you!?” Oikawa gasped, wriggling in Iwaizumi’s firm grip. “Owe you what?!”

“A cheerleading gig, of course”, Hanamaki sang.

“It’s long overdue that you cheer for your own team, captain”, Matsukawa pointed out.

**Author's Note:**

> \--- MWHAHA! I saved Seijoh's gig last! they will be receiving their dance next time, as soon as Oikawa recovers from his massive hangover! 
> 
> please leave a comment !! <3<3


End file.
